


Wedding Day

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodosweetstuff/gifts).



> This is a gift for Frodosweetstuff for her birthday.
> 
> This is a real wedding, not a commitment ceremony. So you can pretend that’s it’s legal for same sex marriage in California, or that this is set sometime in the future or that it is current time in another life. Reader’s choice.

It was a perfect Southern California day. The morning air in Santa Monica was cool, but the blue October skies promised a warm, lovely afternoon. Workmen swamped Debbie Wood’s yard, setting up tents, the dance floor, tables, chairs, colored lanterns and everything else necessary for the ceremony and festivities to follow. 

The flower bedecked arbor was in place. Ali, Elizabeth and Isabella had insisted upon it when they found out that their father was going to marry their favorite ‘uncle’. 

And never mind Debbie and Hannah. Between Elijah’s mother and sister and the Astin girls, there was little left for Sean and Elijah to do. Planning for the invitations, cake, food, flowers, china, table linens and everything in between was taken over by the females. Thank God that Sean was organized. With him to oversee the ladies’ plans, Elijah was sure everything would come off without a hitch to mar their day.

Of course the choice of photographer and the music were left up to Elijah. No one else even considered trying to take on those tasks. Surprisingly, Elijah had decided on a band rather than have Jason as DJ. This was partly for Sean, who wanted live music, and partly so that Jason could enjoy the reception instead of working it.

Elijah looked around the yard, nervously biting his nails. A hand appeared and pulled Elijah’s hand from his mouth.

“Hey, stop that!” Zach admonished. “You’ve worked too hard to let them grow a little for today; you don’t want to blow it now.”

Elijah looked up, startled, at his older brother. “Thanks, man. I didn’t even realize I was biting them. I’m kind of at loose ends here. There’s really nothing for me to do right now except stand around getting in everyone’s way.”

“That’s just why I was looking for you, little brother. It’s part of my duties as your Best Man to get you out from underfoot and find something to keep you busy. Let’s go shopping!”

***

Elijah and Zach spent the morning crawling Elijah’s favorite music shops and clothing stores, stopping only for Elijah to have a coffee and Zach a hearty lunch. Zach did finally manage to convince Elijah to have a lemon blueberry muffin with his coffee, warning him that he didn’t want to faint from hunger in the middle of his vows to Sean.

“I don’t know why Sean insisted that we couldn’t see each other today until the ceremony,” he said as Zach’s SUV pulled onto their old street. “He’s so calm, it would have made the day a lot easier.”

Zach laughed. “Come on, Bro! You know what a traditionalist your Sean is. Or if you don’t, maybe you shouldn’t be marrying him.”

“I know. _I know_!” Elijah jiggled his legs in anxiety, “but I can’t believe how keyed up all of this has made me. It’s not like me, Zach!”

“Well, getting married is a little different than working, Monkey,” Zach crooned, using Elijah’s old nickname as he reached over and laid a calming hand his brother’s leg. “You’re making a life commitment. It’s a big step, Lij, and most people do get nervous and even a little scared by that.”

Elijah just nodded, but he did stop fidgeting and Zach saw his shoulders finally relax a bit. _Still_ , thought Zach, _maybe a little shot of something when we get back might not be a bad idea._  
***

The rehearsal the day before had gone perfectly. Zach and Elijah waited in the guest house that had been Elijah’s domain before he bought the Venice house. They would use it the next day to get ready for the wedding. Hannah and Elizabeth waited with them, Elizabeth giggling nervously while Hannah danced about. 

Sean, Mac, Ali and Isabella waited in the main house until a signal was given from the Justice of the Peace, who would perform the ceremony the next day. At that time, Elizabeth and Isabella, as the flower girls, started down the paths marked out on the lawn, one from the main house and one from the guest house, where a carpet would be laid down later and on which they would scatter rose petals and lavender. 

Where the two paths joined, before continuing on to the arbor, the two little girls met up and then walked on together to stand on either side of the arbor as Hannah and Ali began to follow.

Then, Elijah with Zach, and Sean with MacKenzie, walked together to the intersected paths where Debbie and Anna now waited for them. Mac took Anna’s arm while Zach took Debbie’s and the Best Men escorted their mothers to their seats before proceeding to their places by the arbor.

Once everyone else was seated and in place, Sean and Elijah, arms linked together, walked to their place under the arbor. It was going to be a lovely wedding.

***

Shaved, showered and dressed in his best tux, Elijah stood just inside the guest house door with Hannah and Elizabeth, while Zach waited outside watching for the signal that would start the procession.

Hannah looked stunning in her simple lavender dress and Elizabeth was glowing in her matching rose one. Elijah hugged them both and told them how beautiful they were. They laughed and giggled and, when asked, assured him that Ali and Isabella looked gorgeous, too.

As if on cue, Zach opened the door. “Well it’s time to line up, ladies and gent!” He looked at his watch. “Thirty seconds, Elizabeth. You’re not nervous now, are you?” The young girl shook her head and smiled as she readied herself to go out the door. Elijah couldn’t help but smile. Not afraid of a crowd, Sean’s girls. They were certainly their father’s daughters. Elijah warmed at the thought.

Zach nodded to Elizabeth and held the door for her while Hannah moved closer. As soon as Elizabeth met Isabella, it was Hannah’s turn.

“Just you and me, Bro; it’s not too late to back out, if you want to!” Zach moved back to avoid Elijah’s playful swing then quickly sobered. “Okay, Lij; here we go,” and the two brothers walked through the door.

Elijah cast his eyes toward the house and watched as Sean emerged and immediately turned to look at him. That beloved face broke into a smile full of such love and warmth that all of Elijah’s nervousness and anxiety immediately fled. Elijah was filled with nothing but love and joy as he walked to meet his groom.

fin


End file.
